Sidney comes to town
by Apple on The Cipher Wheel
Summary: A new girl named Sidney is Wendy's sister and Dipper's crush. Maybe Dipper's Girlfriend? Rated
1. Meeting the twins

Sidney Comes To Town

Sidney Corduroy was a thin and weak girl. She was fairly smart. She always loved the explore the small woods behind her house. She loved art and was very well at drawing. She loved to wear stripes. Today she had a white shirt with blue stripes and jeans. Today she was moving to a small forest town known as Gravity Falls. The small city was located in Oregon. She pack her last things and opened the car door.

"Goodbye New York!" Sidney said as her mom sped away. Her red hair was always flowing out never in a hairstyle just flowing natural red hair. She leaned back as the car neared the airport. Her parents always loved her freckles. They said she had a lot in common with Wendy, her sister. "We are here!" her mother said. The airport was huge and loud. Airplanes would take off pretty often and there was tons on people inside. Sidney tripped and fell on the cold hard ground. She saw her mother's hand and grabbed it as she pulled her up. After a long plane ride they were at Gravity Falls. The small town was half forest. Sidney made her way up to her room. She unpacked and got changed. Once she came downstairs she could see a boy with hat on staring through her window. She ran up to the window and saw the boy run away as fast as he could. He was wearing a blue vest and blue shorts. Sidney walked out the door and went into the deep forest around. She saw a wooden old building so she climbed up a tree for a better look. The sign read "Mystery Shack". She slipped off the branch falling on something soft. A braced and brown haired girl with a rainbow sweater looked down at her. "I'm Mabel Pines. Hey have you met my brother?" Mabel said. "Nope!" Sidney said. "Well meet him" Mabel said. Sidney looked around until she heard an ehem. She looked down to see she fell on to a boy's back. She recognized the boy from here window. "Sorry? Why were you spying on me?" She said as she got up. The boy was about to run when Sidney grabbed his hand.

"Uh-Uh Not this time!" Sidney said. "Drat!" the boy said as he picked his hat back up. "I'm Dipper Pines" the boy said. "I was seeing who moved into the house it was just built!" Dipper said. He then noticed something. "Hey you look a lot like my cru- errr friend. What is your name?" Dipper said. "Sidney Corduroy." Sidney said. Dipper looked shocked. "Do you know Wendy Corduroy?" Mabel asked pushing past Dipper. "She's my sister." Sidney said.

**CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.**


	2. A crush?

The twins and Sidney walked back to the shack. Sidney looked around the wood was very old. A box that said crystals were on the counter. The box was filled to the brim with broken glass. "Is anything here real?" Sidney asked. "YES!" A mysterious voice said. "BOO!" An old man in a suit jumped out from a shelf. Sidney stepped back and fell on Dipper again. "REALLY?" Dipper said as Sidney got back up. Dipper got up and brushed off his vest which was now covered in dust. "Sup Dork!" Another voice called out. Dipper waved as Sidney saw a teen who looked a lot like her. The teen had long red hair and some freckles under her eyes which were emerald green with a lumberjack hat on top her head. She wore a flannel shirt with jeans and mud-stained boots. "Hey Sis Remember ME?" the teen said. "Hey Wendy Long time no see!" Sidney said. "I missed you! Where is Mom?" Wendy said. "At my new house." Sidney said. Sidney saw Dipper go behind the employees only door. Mabel followed. Sidney waited to see them come out but they didn't come out and it had been 30 minutes. Worried, Sidney walked in to see Dipper writing in a notepad. Mabel was knitting a cat sweater. There was a pig in a dog bed. "Whatcha writing!" Sidney said to Dipper. Dipper was surprised and tossed the notepad in the air. He tried to catch it but Sidney caught it instead. "NOOOO! Don't read that please!" Dipper said. Sidney ignored him and read. "Dear Journal, I think I have a crush on the new girl Sidney. I might ask her out in a couple weeks. I don't think I have the courage but she seems so nice and pretty." The notepad was taken by Dipper before Sidney could read more. Dipper blushed so much his face looked like a tomato when he realized that I found out his secret. "Dipper I umm Well umm I umm Ikindalikeyoutoo!" Sidney said quickly. Dipper was shocked. "How could you li-" Dipper said being cut off. "Look Dipper you know why, your cute." Sidney said. "Thanks!" Dipper said still blushing. "So how about a date?" Dipper asked. Sidney felt her heart jump into her throat. Dipper was patiently waiting for an answer. "Yes! Yes! YES! Umm I mean sure whatever!" Sidney said


	3. Date

Sidney went back to her house for the night. The next morning was her big date. She slept and woke up at 8:00. The date was at noon so she had plenty of time. She took a shower and put on a clean pair of jeans. Her shirt was a had red striped and a giant heart in the middle. Red was her favorite color. She sprayed on some perfume and headed out to the kitchen. It's 11:02. "Good" Sidney thought. "Why are you so dressed up?" Sidney's mom said as she flipped a pancake. "I have a date!:" Sidney said proudly. "Oh Who with?" Sidney's mom said. "Dipper Pines" Sidney said. "Ok here's you pancakes" Sidney's mom said as she placed a plate of pancakes. After Sidney ate all the food it was 11:52. She ran to the Mystery Shack. She knocked and Dipper answered his outfit mostly the same but his clothes were clean and wrinkle-free. His hair was combed. His trademark hat on his head. "You look beautiful." Dipper said. "Who you talking to Dork?" Wendy said behind him. Wendy walked up to the door. "Hey sis! Whatcha doing here!" Wendy said. "I'm going to a date with Dipper!" Sidney said. "Ok." Wendy said a little disappointed. Dipper and Sidney were going to the movies to see Beach Romance. Dipper and Sidney went up to the Mystery Cart. Dipper hopped in the driver's seat. Sidney sat in the passenger's seat. Dipper pulled the key out and put it in the ignition. "Ready?" Dipper asked. Sidney nodded and Dipper started the cart. The cart came on with a small roar. Dipper stepped on the gas pedal slightly to avoid crashing. The cart moved forward as Sidney leaned back. The ride started of smoothly. Then they got to an area with many potholes. The cart bounced up and still moved forward. The cart bumped up so much Dipper just drove on the grass to avoid Sidney being uncomfortable. Finally, the cart stopped in the parking lot of the movie theater. Dipper handed over something to Sidney. She looked to see a nice bouquet of roses in her hands. "Thanks Dipper!" Sidney said.

They got out of the cart and stepped up to the ticket seller. "Two for Beach Romance!" Dipper said happily. "The only two left, You are lucky!" the ticket seller said as he gave them the tickets. "More than you can imagine!" Dipper said looking at Sidney as he smiled. Sidney had a big smile on her face the whole trip there and she was still smiling. The two walked in to see a concession stand with a small line. Dipper and Sidney went in line. "I'll pay!" Sidney said after they ordered. Sidney grabbed the money and was about to see where Dipper was. "BOO!" Someone said behind Sidney. Sidney was startled and looked back to see Dipper smiling and holding 2 large popcorn containers, 2 large sodas and 2 boxes of candy. Sidney noticed the candy was her favorite. They stepped in the dark theater. A certain red-headed was spying on them in the theater.


	4. Kiss!

The two sat down in the two seats. It was strange. The seats didn't have any soda stains or puddles. No spilled candy or popcorn was near the seats. The seats were in the middle and the perfect distance away from the screen. Sidney felt the odd need to turn back all the time. "What is it?" Dipper asked. "I feel like I'm being watched." Sidney replied turned back and saw Wendy. Sidney stomped up the steps and grabbed Wendy's red hair. Sidney pulled Wendy down the steps. "Owwwwww!" Wendy screamed in pain. By the the time Sidney dragged Wendy all the way down her hair was covered in popcorn and her shirt was stained with soda. Dipper gasped when he saw Wendy. "W-Wendy this is our date." Dipper stuttered. "You better not hurt my sister, Dipper, or you'll pay the price." Wendy said angrily. "W-Wendy I w-would never hurt her" Dipper stuttered little surprised at Wendy's anger. Sidney was angry at Wendy. "That is none of your business like this!" Sidney said as she pulled Dipper's vest up and kissed him on the lips. Wendy angrily stomped out of the theater. Wendy knew she had to do something about this. She had a crush on Dipper.

She couldn't have Sidney dating him. Wendy walked home and slammed the door shut. "Don't slam the door! You know what you're grounded!" Manly Dan angrily shouted. "Dang it!" Wendy mumbled. The 12 year old couple walked out of the theater. Wendy knew what she had to do she ran to the theater to see Dipper and Sidney getting in the Mystery Cart. Dipper turned the key and backed up. Wendy stepped in front of the car. "Sup Dip!" Wendy said. Manly Dan angrily ran up to Wendy. "You're supposed to be grounded young lady but instead you hang out with your CRUSH!" he said as he looked at Dipper angrily. Manly Dan roared out in anger and punched Dipper in the stomach. Dipper let out a loud groan as he doubled over. "Dipper! How could you two do this!" Sidney screamed out. She carried Dipper's now unconscious body and ran deep into the dark forest.


	5. Moving in?

Sidney knew where to go. She found a old house the first time she was in the forest. She pulled Dipper's unconscious body up inside with her. The house was in a pretty good condition. The wood was even better than the mystery shack. Sidney dusted of some dust from the king sized bed and laid Dipper on it. She left a cup of water and a bag of chips on the nightstand. She kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Dip." Sidney said softly. She walked out of the room. The next bedroom was hers. She looked in the bed was a queen size. "That is ironic." Sidney thought. She laid down. The sheets were still soft. She fell asleep and dreamt about dates with Dipper. She woke up to the warm summer sun shining on her bed. The birds chirped happy songs. She ran into Dipper's room. The room was almost the same. The only difference was the water was drank and the chips were eaten. She laughed when she saw Dipper with chip crumbs on his lips. Sidney gently shook Dipper awake. "Hey Dip!" Sidney said. "What Happened?" Dipper asked. "Manly Dan knocked you out! Do you mind us living here for a couple of weeks?" Sidney said. "My uncle won't mind." Dipper replied. "I'm gonna buy some things" Sidney said. Dipper handed her 50 bucks and she headed out.

Dipper called Grunkle Stan. "Hey Stan, you mind if I stay an abandoned house with Sidney." "You can stay all you want but if you want money than you still have to work on Mondays. I will make sure you are alright every 3 hours. I'll give you a raise to $10 an hour." Stan said. "Thanks Stan." Dipper said and hung up. It was time for Dipper to work. He fixed the refrigerator, stove, sink and toilet fast. Sidney came back at 5:00 and saw the fixed up house. She carried groceries in and sorted them as Dipper went to the shack to get some of his belongings. He saw Mabel and she hugged him. He went up and got the journal, his clothes and his other belongings. He brought them back and neatly sorted everything. He placed his books down on a shelf. He filled his closet. It was 9:00 when he was finished. Stan came in. "Hey kiddo. Nice setup." Stan said looking around the room. Dipper talked with Stan about the change because Stan was still a bit unsure.

Sidney came in and shook Stan's hand and greeted herself. "I'm Dipper's girlfriend." Sidney said. "The kid finally has a girlfriend." Stan said as he smiled. Stan left and it was time for the two to go to sleep.


	6. Dip Trapped

Wendy walked in the Mystery Shack. She sat on her usual stool and put her feet on the counter. Hours had passed and no Dipper came. She looked up in his room. No bed, none of his stuff. All that was there was Mabel's side and a bunch of junk. "Dipper?" Wendy called out. On Mabel's bed there was some left over yarn. "Dipper!" Wendy called out. Stan appeared in the doorway. "He's living with Sidney in the forest!" Stan said. "WHAT?!" Wendy said. Wendy stormed out of the Shack. She grabbed her axe to imitate Dipper. Wendy ran into the forest. She saw a house. "Perfect!" Wendy thought. She held the axe tightly. She saw Sidney in the living room watching a tv which Dipper had fixed. She had to find another way to get in. She saw a back porch with Dipper making some food in the kitchen. She gently opened the unlocked door. Dipper looked around to see who it was. Wendy stepped behind him. He slowly turned around knowing the worst. "Hey Dipper." Wendy said in a gentle voice. Before he could do anything even warn Sidney. Wendy stuffed a rolled up sock in his mouth and pushed him into the closet. She locked the door. "Sorry Dip, gotta break you up with Sidney." Wendy said.

IN THE CLOSET

Dipper couldn't believe it. He had to do something. His arms were tied behind his back. He couldn't scream or shout. He tried to bang on the door but it hardly made a sound. He struggled and tried to untie the knots.

Nothing worked. He looked for a way out. A hook! He put the loop on the hook. It slowly untied him. He took out the sock.

At The HOUSE.

Sidney wondered where was Dipper. He couldn't have bailed they were supposed to have a fancy dinner date tonight. She was even wearing a dress. She looked around. She bumped into Wendy. "Wendy!? What are you doing here." Sidney questioned her. "I came to uh- Tell you Dipper said he didn't like you anymore." Wendy said. Sidney frowned and began to cry. "I can't believe it" Sidney said as she sniffled. "Help!" a muffled voice said. Sidney wondered who that can be. She saw the closet with an usual padlock on it. Wendy tried to block Sidney but she took Wendy's axe and smashed the lock. Sidney opened the door. Sidney's face was frozen in shock. She saw Dipper with rope on his legs. There was rope in the back to and a sock. "W-Wendy! How cou- could you do th- this to me? Dipper stuttered. Sidney was super angry at Wendy. "WENDY REALLY LOCK HIM IN A CLOSET!" Sidney yelled in her face. This was the last straw. Sidney punched Wendy in the face. Wendy punched Sidney. They fought until Dipper was able to pull them off of each other,


	7. Give Romance a Chance

Sidney and Dipper were now relaxed again. Dipper went out and bought some parts to fix the laundry machine. He poured each a glass of soda. Dipper had made them each a sandwich before the great date they were going to have. They watched tv until it was time. Sidney and Dipper walked out of the forest. "You look handsome in your tuxedo Dip" Sidney said. "You look beautiful in your dress. Sidney was wearing a long red and sparkly dress. She had wonderful red high heels on. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing red nail polish. Everything matched her red hair. Dipper had his hair nice looking. He wasn't wearing his usual trucker hat. He had a nice jacket on. He was dressed in a tuxedo and black dress pants. His shoes were black and shiny dress ones. They went to the most expensive and fancy restaurant n Gravity Falls. The name was L'Amour. They walked in. No Wendy. They walked up to the waiter. "Hello!" The waiter said. "Hi there" Dipper said. "Hi" Sidney said. The waiter walked them to a table. "I'm your waiter Ben. What can I get you to drink?" he asked. " I'll have some tea." Dipper said. "Me too!" Sidney said. The waiter stepped away to get the drinks. "Dipper thanks so much!" Sidney said. " Wow! He is cute and nice." Sidney thought. Suddenly a paper tumbled out of Sidney's pocket. Sidney was wide eyed and pale when she realized what it was. "Nooooo!" Sidney said to Dipper as he picked it up. Too late he saw it. He blushed. It was a very detailed picture of him. There was something different red lipstick lips were all over the paper. Sidney was embarrassed when she knew Dipper knew she had been kissing a drawing of him. Dipper handed the paper back and he was still blushing. "Wow She really likes me" Dipper thought. The waiter came back with a tea pot. "Careful it's hot" He said. "What would you like to eat?" The waiter said. "I'll have the cheeseburger and fries no pickles!" Sidney said. "I'll have what the lady is having." Dipper said and smiled. They both ate and went back to the small house. They were shocked to find Robbie on there porch. "Yo Dork! You gonna get beaten in front of your girlfriend!" Robbie said punching his own fists. "Robbie man to man please you can beat me in the old sawmill tomorrow just don't do it now." "NO WEAPONS?" Robbie asked. "Promise." Dipper stated. "Fine" Robbie walked away into the shadows.

"What are you gonna do Sir Dipping Sauce." Sidney said. "I have a plan WE SHALL FIGHT TO THE DEATH" Dipper said laughing at the silly name. Sidney laughed at his remark but still worried for him.


	8. I'm not a killer!

Dipper walked out of the house with some string, wood and other materials. The cold rain pelted Dipper as he ran into the abandoned sawmill. Perfect he was a few hours early. He took of his soaked cap and placed it on a table. He set up a cage and a pulley system. Rain still poured down from some holes in the ceiling. Dipper climbed up some old storage boxes. He reached a small balcony overlooking the mill. He tied the rope on the railing. He waited for Robbie. Robbie stepped over the trap. "Dang IT!" Dipper thought. He noticed something. A bright spotlight. He turned it on and shone it at Robbie. Robbie stepped into the trap. Dipper cut the rope. Robbie was lifted and placed in a cage by a rope. The cage hooked onto the spinning saw wheel dunking the cage and Robbie in and out of the water. Dipper stopped the wheel while Robbie's waist was in the water. His head was still out. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Robbie screamed angrily. He knocked on the bars but to know avail. Dipper ran out. Dipper darted through the forest and into the house. Sidney looked at him. She smiled and waved. Dipper locked the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen. The pitter patter of rain continued. Dipper turned on the stove and made some macaroni and cheese. He placed half on his plate and half on Sidney's. When they finished eating there was a knock at the door. Dipper carefully looked out the window to see Stan on the porch. Dipper unlocked and opened the door. Stan walked in a sat down next to Sidney. Dipper sat on the other side of Sidney. Stan talked for a while before he left. The door smashed open revealing Robbie with a GUN! Dipper pulled Sidney under cover. Robbie began to shoot at them. Dipper knew what to do. He jumped out of the cover. Robbie pointed his gun at Dipper. "Any LAST WORDS?" Robbie asked. "Yep, 7 years bad luck!" Dipper said. Robbie shot and Dipper jumped out of the way just in time. Robbie's bullet hit a mirror. The mirror broke into a thousand pieces. Sidney sliced the back of Robbie's legs with a box cutter. He fell down a dropped the gun. Dipper picked up the gun. He pointed it at Robbie. "I'm not a killer." Dipper said as he threw the gun into the fireplace. Dipper was tired so he sat in front of the fire. Robbie took out a knife and raised it without Dipper noticing. Sidney tackled Dipper out of the way. Just then the last bullet in the gun fired out because of heat. It fired in Robbie's direction ending his life.


	9. The fair

Sidney and Dipper called 911. The cops came. The gun was now a pile of ashes. The cops didn't arrest Dipper or Sidney due to lack of evidence. Dipper went to work at the Shack on the few days Wendy wasn't there. Dipper came home every work night with a good amount of money. The money was enough to buy the stuff they needed and wanted. They were surprised Stan would give them so much money. He was usually a stingy person who only cared about money. Stan had said it was because business increased so much he had money to spare. Dipper and Sidney had tons of money. One night Dipper came with only $15. "What did you spend the rest on." Sidney asked. Dipper showed her 3 VIP State Fair passes. He handed one to Sidney and kept the other for himself. "Who is the 3rd on for?" Sidney asked. "Mabel. She always loves things like these." Dipper said. The fair started tomorrow. Sidney and Mabel rode in the Mystery Cart while Dipper drove. After a long 30 minute drive they were at the fairgrounds. Mabel ran off with some money that she had from working to get some cotton candy. Dipper and Sidney ran to the coolest and fastest rides. They competed to see who was the person who could go on the scariest ride. Dipper ran into a crowd of people. He waited in line for the Giro Loco. The ride lifted you into the air upside down while it spun you like crazy. Dipper had won instantly. He felt very nauseous afterwards. He had to go on more relaxing rides. They went to get some cotton candy and candy apples. Before long it turned to sunset. Dipper and Sidney rode the Ferris Wheel. It was at the top and it stopped. They could see the whole fair. Even Mabel who was eating a caramel apple. Sidney looked into Dipper's eyes. The sight was beautiful. Lights down below gently light up the dark areas. Sidney kissed Dipper on the lips. It was a long kiss. It was one that Dipper would never forget. The Ferris Wheel slowly brought them back to the bottom. The moon shone down as Dipper and Sidney got off. They were about ready to go home. They went to the Bumper Cars and had fun. Dipper dropped Mabel off. He drove the Mystery Cart that Stan let them have back to their nice little house. They got in and slept. They awoke to another wonderful day. The birds chirped and the sun shone down. It was a nice warm. It was not too hot yet not too cold. Dipper had made delicious pancakes for breakfast. They sat down and ate them as they talked about what they should do for the next date. Sidney went out to buy more groceries. Stan knocked on the door. He made sure they were okay. After a bit, Stan left and Sidney came back. She had bought 4 2-liter bottles of Pitt Cola. She bought some eggs and flour. Some chocolate chips and sugar. She even bought some macaroni. She had also bought some new pots and pans.


	10. JENNA!

Sidney was walking in the store alone. Dipper had ran off into another part. The lights flickered above her. She saw a girl about her age walk up to her. "Hi I'm Jenna!" She said. "Do you know Dipper Pines?" Jenna asked. "Yep, I'm his girlfriend." Sidney said proudly. A wicked smile appeared on Jenna's face. The last thing Sidney could remember was Jenna punching her. The room went dark. Sidney opened her eyes slowly. She tried to move but she couldn't. She looked down to see a ton of rope tying her to a chair. The knot was tight. Sidney tried to scream but couldn't. Her mouth had a piece of duct tape over it. The air was cold. Sidney was trapped on a chair in a freezer. Jenna came in to the room. She slapped Sidney's face hard. The stinging went for minutes after. "Where is Dipper?" Jenna asked as she pulled the tape off. "I don't know! Why do you want to know?" Sidney asked. Another slap to Sidney's face. This time it stung more. "He jailed my brother Gideon!" Jenna said angrily. "I must kill him." Jenna said. "I won't tell!" Sidney said. "Oh really" Jenna said. Jenna pulled out a firecracker. She lit it and placed it on Sidney's lap. It exploded causing Sidney to be in extreme pain. "Tell me now!" Jenna threatened. "NEVER!" Sidney said. Jenna pulled out a butcher knife. She held it to Sidney's throat. "Tell me or I'll kill you and find out myself." Jenna told her. "I won't!" Sidney screeched. "Okay! Fine! Your DEAD!" Jenna screamed. She was about to slit Sidney's throat when a box toppled over and fell on Jenna. Sidney looked up to see Dipper on a shelf where the box had been. "Don't you dare harm on hair on my GIRLFRIEND'S HEAD!" Dipper said. He looked over to see Sidney with the slap marks on her face and a small burn on her shirt from the firecracker. Dipper looked furious. He jumped on the box that was on top of Jenna crushing her more. Jenna screamed in pain. Her arms flailed around. Dipper walked over to Sidney and grabbed the knife. He cut the rope that tied her. Sidney kicked Jenna in the head knocking her out unconscious. Sidney dragged Jenna's body out and tied her in the rope. Sidney took out the rest of the firecrackers from Jenna's pocket. Sidney took some duct tape and put it on Jenna's mouth. Sidney used the rest of the duct tape to tape firecrackers all over Jenna's face. Sidney lit them all. Sidney and Dipper ran out of the freezer as the firecrackers exploded on Jenna's face. Sidney locked the freezer and ran out of the store to meet Dipper with beads of sweat on his forehead.


	11. The boy who got bit by a wolf!

Sidney and Dipper were walking back to there nice home in the woods when a howl could be heard. Sidney jumped in fright. Sidney and Dipper slowly turned around. A gray wolf looked at them with angry eyes. "Uh oh!" Sidney managed to whisper. The wolf charged at Sidney first. Dipper couldn't let Sidney get bit. He quickly grabbed a stick and whacked the wolf. Sidney ran as fast as possible. Before Dipper could run he felt a terrible pain. He felt some dripping. He looked down to see the wolf had clamped it's jaw on Dipper's right leg. Dipper fell down in pain. The wolf had blood on it's lip. It licked it's lips. Sidney looked back to see the wolf about to take another bite. Sidney climbed a tree and jumped on the wolf's head. The wolf had made a sickening crack. Blood squirted out of the wolf's mouth and head. The wolf's body dropped dead. Sidney wondered the best way to get the bleeding Dipper back safely. They hadn't taken the Mystery Cart. Dipper couldn't get up on his bleeding leg. Dipper tried to crawl over to help Sidney but she stopped him and him to stay still. Dipper reluctantly sat down. Sidney looked for something anything to stop the bleeding. She thought about carrying him but scratched it because people may think she had done this because of the blood on her hands. She couldn't drag him it would hurt him. She grabbed a vine and tied it around the wound to slow down the bleeding. Well there was only one thing to do. She grabbed Dipper and pulled him up. Sidney supported him as they walked. Sidney saw Wendy and almost dropped Dipper. Sidney and Dipper walked to a bush and hid. Sidney quietly looked up. She saw Wendy turn her head. Wendy's eyes glared into hers. "Oh no!" Sidney said quietly. "What?" Dipper responded a little loudly. Dipper's voice made Wendy come quicker. Before Sidney could answer Wendy peered over the bush too find Sidney and Dipper with blood and dirt everywhere. "Did you two get in a fight?" Wendy asked praying that they would say yes. "You did! Dipper I said I you would pay if you hurt my sister." Wendy said. Wendy hoped to do something bad in order to keep up the false lie but not too much so Dipper would hate her. Wendy pulled Dipper by his torn vest. Dipper was dragged through the bush and into mud. "NOOOO!" Sidney said. Wendy pulled Dipper out. Dipper was covered in a thick layer of mud and leaves. Mud dripped off of Dipper's body. Wendy then dropped him back into the mud and ran away. Dipper was now covered in mud. He was spitting out all the leaves and mud. Sidney didn't know what to do. The mud was beginning to harden so she had to move fast. She had no real choice. She gently dragged Dipper back to the house. Dipper took a shower before the mud hardened. He came out still dripped wet as he exited. He was fully clothed. Sidney was calling 911 about the wolf bite. Soon a paramedic was there and took Dipper. They drove back to the nearest hospital. Sidney was alone in the little house. Sidney watched tv for a bit. It then started to storm. The lights flickered before the lights shut off. "Dang it, power is off." Sidney mumbled. The tv was silent and the screen was black. It would be pitch back but the fireplace was lit. It was a little warm but the fire was the only light. Lightning flashed revealing a black silhouetted figure. The next flash revealed the figure coming closer and closer. Sidney started to back up. The next flash the figure was gone. "BOO!" a mysterious voice said. Then Sidney only saw black and passed out.


	12. STORM!

Sidney woke up. "Dang it!" Sidney said. She looked in a stone room. She could hear the faint sound of thunder. The door was large and metallic. The room was hot. The air was heavy and hot. The smell of mildew filled the air. Torches were mounted along the cement wall. A large wooden crate stood in the middle of the room. The crate was heavily padlocked. Sidney kicked the crate multiple times. The wood then broke. Planks spread out upon the floor. The crate was filled with weapons. There was a sword, knife, bat, drill, and a machete. Sidney heard footsteps and she jumped into the closet nearby. She looked to see Jenna enter the room. "Oh SIDNEY! Where are you Sidney? I just wanna talk to you!" Jenna said. Sidney could see the axe in Jenna's hand. Jenna was about to open the closet. Jenna felt a sharp pain and saw some metal. The axe in Jenna's clattered as it dropped. Jenna fell dead. Sidney couldn't believe what she had just done. The machete was still red and dripping. Sidney used Jenna's barrette in order to pick the lock. The door opened revealing a long and slender hallway. Doors were on each side. The doors all were locked except the exit one. Sidney walked out into the wet grass. Cold rain still splashed her shirt and jeans. Unlike the mysterious room the air was cool. Sidney ran quickly into the forest. She didn't know where she was going. She saw the small house. She ran inside to see Dipper with a bandage on his leg watching tv. Sidney sat next to Dipper. After one episode of the show, Sidney went to shower. After the shower she sat back down next to Dipper in her outfit. The jeans were slightly faded. She was wearing a green top with blue stripes. Her hair was nicely flowing. "Do I look ok?" Sidney asked Dipper. "No." Dipper said. This made Sidney angry because this was her favorite outfit. "You look BEAUTIFUL!" Dipper said. Sidney felt a lot better. Dipper looked out the window. A monstrous storm was brewing." Oh no!" Dipper said. Dipper went into another room. He came back with wood, nails, and a hammer. Dipper quickly boarded up all the windows and doors. Dipper took Sidney's hand and led her down into the dark basement. Dipper turned on a couple of battery-powered lamps. In the brighter lights Sidney could see 2 comfy mattresses. She also saw a shelf full of food and water. She saw a stack of blankets and a battery-powered radio. "You really thought of everything." Sidney said. Dipper nodded and smiled. Dipper turned on the radio. The weather channel confirmed the worst.


	13. Fright Night

It was a strong hurricane. After a couple of hours of listening to music. Sidney eyes felt drowsy and heavy. She looked to see Dipper sleeping. "He looks so cute while he is sleeping" Sidney thought. She pulled her mattress next to his. She gently placed her head on Dipper's chest. Dipper was quietly breathing. His chest raised up and down. Sidney fell asleep in minutes. The storm kept raging. With every loud rumble Sidney snuggled closer to Dipper. The basement started to turn darker and darker. Sidney woke up to the sound of many trees crashing to the ground. The wind roared a loud roar. The rain pittered and pattered on the roof above. Dipper woke up and sat up. "How did you know that it was a hurricane and not a thunderstorm." Sidney asked. Dipper gave a plain face. He laid back down. His eyes then closed. He was once again asleep. "Well, He's not talking." Sidney thought before laying back on Dipper's chest. This time she lightly played with Dipper's fluffy brown hair. The wind was still quick. Sidney woke up. Her head was gently placed on a pillow. Dipper was no longer there. Sidney headed upstairs when she was sure the storm had stopped. She closed her eyes expecting to see the whole house in shatters. She opened them and saw the house didn't even look touched. A small post-it was left on the table. "Hello, Sidney I am just going to check on my sister and my great-uncle. I will be back in about an hour. BTW The house isn't destroyed because I really secured it incase of storms. Love, Dipper." Sidney walked out into the kitchen. She saw a stack of pancakes. They were still steaming hot and smelled delicious. Next to the plate was a fork, knife, napkin, and a cup of cold orange juice. After Sidney ate, Dipper wasn't back. Sidney went outside. Almost every tree was smashed into the ground. Sidney felt lucky that not one tree had smashed her and Dipper's house. The Mystery Cart was usually kept in the tiny garage. The cart was being used by Dipper. Sidney walked up to the Shack to see that it had been destroyed by a large tree. She looked to see Dipper hugging a crying Mabel. When Sidney walked up Dipper explained that Stan could only find a one person house and Mabel had to move back to Piedmount. "Don't you two live here and are home schooled." Sidney asked remembering the time Dipper begged to move in Gravity Falls. "Yes but Stan can't find anywhere for Mabel to live." Dipper explained. After a couple more minutes Dipper invited Mabel over for something to eat. Sidney, Mabel, and Dipper piled into the Mystery Cart. Dipper drove trying to avoid the fallen trees. They finally got to their house. Dipper started up the oven while Sidney and Mabel chatted in the living room. "How is your house still STANDING?!" Mabel asked. "Dipper reinforced it a ton." Sidney said.

Dipper came in with 3 plates of steak. "Where did you learn to cook steak?" Mabel asked. "Caught on to it" Dipper said.

**A/ N OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH Did Dipper use magic to "reinforce" the house. BTW Knockout Dip is taking a short break because of ideas and school. Knockout Dip will resume on 9/25/14! Thanks for reading and PEACE OUT!**


	14. ROOMIES!

Sidney had finished eating slightly earlier. She walked out for some fresh air. Mabel looked at Dipper with sad eyes. "Wait a second." Dipper said to Mabel. Dipper slowly got up and walked over to an empty room. The room had a small bed. The heater wasn't working but that shouldn't be a problem for Dipper. Shelves lined one of the walls. Mabel walked in to the room. Dust still coated most of the things. A large and empty trunk was at the foot of the bed. Mabel gasped when she saw the room. "Dipper! Can I please move in? PRETTY PLEASE!" Mabel asked a little excited. "I'll see with Sidney." Dipper said with a smile. Dipper walked out of the house to where Sidney was standing. Sidney was painting a beautiful picture of the small house. "Hey Sidney! Can Mabel move in?" Dipper asked. "Of course she can!" Sidney said smiling. Dipper ran back to Mabel. "She said you can stay!" Dipper said. Mabel pumped her fists in victory. "YES!" Mabel said. Mabel ran off to get the rest of her undestroyed things. In an hour Mabel came back with a pile of sweaters, a ton of posters, and a box of her crafting supplies. Mabel walked into the empty room. The next day, her room was bright and colorful. Posters hung on every wall. Crafting supplies filled each shelf. The wall were brightly painted with purple, pink, and yellow. The bed was colored with red paint. The sheets were blue with green butterflies. A large chalkboard was on the far left wall. Doodles covered the chalkboard. The window had a nice view of the forest clearing. Golden sunlight poured into the room as Mabel knitted a sweater on her bed. Dipper walked in admiring Mabel's work. "Nice job Mabel!" Dipper said. Dipper went into his room. His room was gray and black. A whiteboard hung on a wall. Paintings from Sidney hung everywhere. Dipper looked to his nightstand to see a neat scrapbook. Dipper opened the gray, black, and white book. Each page was designed like a monster and had pictures of him and Sidney on their dates. A letter was attached to it. "Dear Dipper, I got these pictures from Sidney and I thought it was a great scrapbookurtunity. I hope you like it. From, You sister, Mabel." Dipper loved the gift. He went over and said Thank You to Mabel. Sidney was in the kitchen baking a cake for Dipper's birthday tomorrow. When Dipper walked in Sidney hide all the supplies. Dipper didn't know anything about the party or cake. He didn't even think Sidney knew. Sidney said she was just getting some milk. She grabbed the milk and poured it into a glass. She drunk it all in one sip. Dipper shrugged and went into his room. At night he slept with nice dreams. That morning he woke up tied to his bed. Dipper started to freak out a bit. He pulled and tugged to no avail. "Hey Dipper" A familiar voice said. A shadowy figure appeared.

**A/N Who is this? I know! You don't until the next chapter!**


	15. HAPPY DIP-DAY

Another figure appeared with a knife. The other figure grabbed a box. The room was dark. The windows were covered. One of the figures poured a strange liquid from a vial into Dipper's mouth. The liquid was sweet and made Dipper's taste buds tingle. Dipper closed his eyes preparing for a side effect. When Dipper opened his eyes he was shocked to see that he couldn't see. The potion made him BLIND! Dipper shrieked till his throat hurt. He heard an Oh uh! After a few seconds, he could see. It was a blindfold. The room was now decorated with banners and balloons. Streamers were strung across the room. Confetti rained down on Dipper. The ropes around Dipper were loosening. The ropes came off. He looked to see the figures were Sidney and Mabel. Mabel was holding a knife. Sidney was holding a cake box. "Why did you two tie me up?" Dipper asked. "It was her idea!" Sidney said pointing to Mabel. "You can't see your surprise party before we were ready!" Mabel said. Dipper sighed at Mabel's explanation. "That was your best idea?" Dipper said. "Yep!" Mabel said smiling. Sidney presented the birthday cake to Dipper. The cake was chocolate with chocolate frosting. Icing wrote out 'Happy Birthday Dipper' is bright green. The cake smelled great and fresh-baked. The candles were strawberry-scented and were red. Sidney got out a book of matches. She set each candle alight. A small amount of smoke whisked into the air before disappearing. Dipper closed his eyes and thought of what he should wish for. "I wish I would marry Sidney when I'm older." Dipper thought. He blew out all of the candles. More smoke whisked into the air. Mabel and Sidney cheered. They ate the cake and drunk more punch which was the sweet liquid Dipper had drunk. The trio walked out of Dipper's room. In the living room was a water-filled bucket. Apples bobbed in the water gently. A table was setup with many plates and cups. Balloons floated around the room. All of a sudden more confetti rained down covering Dipper and Sidney. The floor was now also covered in confetti. A brightly colored piñata hung the middle of the room. Dipper and Sidney laughed as they tried to brush off the confetti. Dipper went to take a shower. To his surprise an outfit was preset for him in the bathroom. A brightly colored shirt with " I'm Dipper Pines and IT"S MY BIRTHDAY" written on it was stacked on top of a pair of sport shorts. Dipper chuckled to himself. "It was probably Mabel who made this" Dipper thought as he picked up the shirt. He placed it back and took a steamy shower. Dipper always liked the water really hot. Steam covered the mirror. Dipper put on his outfit. He came downstairs to see a smiling Mabel. Sidney walked in and smiled too. "You got the outfit!" Mabel said excitedly. Mabel led him to the bucket. "Ready to play BOBBING FOR APPLES!" Mabel said excitedly. Dipper dipped his head into the water. The water was actually warmed to avoid any discomfort. Dipper continuously tried to bite at an apple. Finally, he got an apple. He raised his head up and spit the apple into a basket. Sidney went next. She got two apples by biting the stems. Mabel only got one. Sidney won and cheered. Mabel handed her a small stuffed animal. The animal was a cute little lion. Sidney placed it on her bed and then they began the next activity. Mabel taught the Sidney and Dipper how to knit a sweater. Dipper knitted one with a beautiful beach and ocean. Sidney knitted a nice forest on hers. "Nice job guys!" Mabel said smiling. The next game was pop the balloons. Mabel's dart hit a wall. Sidney's dart hit the couch. Dipper's dart popped the balloon. Mabel handed Dipper a nice cupcake with his face on it. Dipper smiled and put it in the fridge for later. The next game was pin the tail on the donkey. Mabel won that game and got her prize. A cute Waddles plush that Sidney had made. Sidney hit the piñata first and made a small dent. Mabel hit next and made a huge dent. Dipper hit the piñata with great strength. The piñata ripped open. Candy sprayed everywhere. After a minute, the candy was gone. Sidney, Mabel, and Dipper had a bag full each. They started to eat their candy. "Best Birthday Ever!" Dipper said. "Wait, If you and Mabel are twins then why didn't Mabel celebrate." Sidney asked. "That's because she wanted her birthday to be the day after we celebrate mine." Dipper said.

**Sorry for the false enthusiasm. Just Mabel being silly again. **


	16. Deals and Death!

The rest of Dipper's birthday was nice. Stan came over and had the rest of the cake. He wished Dipper a happy birthday. "Thanks for letting Mabel stay with you two!" Stan said. He then left. "Hey Dipper, if the Shack was destroyed where are you going to work?" Sidney asked. "I'm not sure." Dipper said. "I want to work too!" Mabel said. "Why? I take care of payments here." Dipper said. "What about rent?" Mabel asked. "What? Rent? No, Mabel you are staying here for free!" Dipper told her. "But it live in your house! I use you water! I eat your food! I have to pay something!" Mabel said. Dipper shook his head. "Dipper I'm gonna pay for a least something." Mabel whined. Dipper thought about the lowest possible thing for her to pay for. "You can pay for…. SODA!" Dipper said. "That's IT!?" Mabel said. "Dipper I am gonna pay for rent! You can't just let me get away with this!" Mabel said. Dipper "FINE! Pay $15 a month and stop asking!" Dipper said. Dipper walked out looking for a job. Mabel walked behind. They reached the town. Any jobs they found they were declined for being to young. They started to walk back to the house being defeated. All of a sudden Wendy came at them. "Hey Dipper and Mabel, looking for a job?" Wendy asked. Dipper hid and pulled Mabel along with him. Wendy came up to them. "I am looking people to hire to do my chores." Wendy said. "NO!" Dipper said. "I pay $12 per hour!" Wendy said trying to convince them. "I don't think I should." Dipper said. "$12 an hour EACH!" Wendy said. This intimidated Dipper slightly more. "There are no jobs that expect people under 14!" Wendy said. "Fine!" Dipper said admitting defeat. This was the first part of Wendy's plan. "Ok, Meet me at my house on Mondays and Thursdays!" Wendy said before leaving. Dipper sighed as he and Mabel walked to their house. "How did it go?" Sidney asked. " We are working for Wendy!" Dipper said. Sidney gasped. "It's the only way to keep us in Gravity Falls now!" Dipper said sadly. "Hey Dipper, it's not that bad!" Mabel said. " She locked me in a closet!" Dipper exclaimed. "Oh forgot about that!" Mabel said. It was soon Monday. The twins woke up. They remembered their great time at Mabel's birthday. They got dressed. When they were at Wendy's house she was waiting for them. She instructed for Mabel to start washing the windows. She told Dipper to come inside. "You are gonna help me ballroom dance." Wendy explained. "Ummm is there something else." Dipper asked. "I NEED TO LEARN TO DANCE FOR MY PROM!" Wendy screamed a little loud. "Ok, Ok" Dipper said not wanting to upset his boss. They started to dance. Dipper didn't make many mistakes. He sometimes tripped. Dipper was tired when he finally was done and Mabel just finished. Wendy handed them each $48 and said goodbye. Mabel gave Dipper $15 for her first month and pocketed the rest. They finally got home at 4:00 pm and watched tv. Sidney came back with some groceries. She sorted out the milk, cereal, chips, and other foods. Sidney kissed Dipper's forehead. Dipper then turned the tv to the news. "Today, a pileup happened on the road to Gravity Falls. It killed a boy named Dylan Sam." The news reporter said. Sidney saw Dipper tear up. Dipper tried to be strong but he couldn't handle it. He sobbed slightly. Sidney patted his back. "What is wrong?" Sidney asked. "Dylan was my only friend back in Piedmount, he must of wanted to come up to see me." Dipper said still crying.

**Ahh! A deal with Wendy? Dipper's friend's death? Interesting concepts!**


	17. THE PLAN WORKS THEN BACKFIRES!

Dipper had to stay strong. He had went to Dylan's funeral. Sidney was sad that Dipper was so depressed. Mabel was also sad. Everyone is the house was sad. Stan seemed to come more often knowing that this death was hard on Dipper. Dipper sometimes cried. This friend was important to Dipper. Soon it was Thursday. Dipper woke up. Mabel was already downstairs eating cereal. She was dressed differently. She didn't have a sweater. She wore a pink tank top and her usual skirt. "Why no sweater?" Dipper asked. "Wendy said today I will be doing hard and tiring work." Mabel said. "That means I will too." Dipper said. Dipper took off his vest and hat. He was now only wearing his orange shirt and shorts. They walked to Wendy's house. The house was empty. Dipper searched around. He went down into the basement to look for where Wendy could be. He tried to flip on the light but it wouldn't work. A red glare appeared. The furnace was turned on. Dipper saw a note. "Dear Dipper all you have got to do is put the logs into this furnace. Tell Mabel she doesn't have to work today and just take the money." Inside an envelope there was $96. He gave Mabel $48 before going back into the basement. He saw a large stack of wood. He picked up a log and chucked it into the furnace. The fire grew slightly larger. Dipper picked up another log but dropped it. He saw a flash of green and red before blacking out. The warm heat washed over his unconscious body. He saw him and Sidney laid out on a beautiful plain. The grass was a marvelous green and was soaked with the morning dew. After about 5 minutes Sidney flashed out and was replaced with Wendy. Wendy gave him a kiss before laying back down into the wet grass. The dream had worn off as he woke up. He was somewhere different. The air was cool and his body felt frozen. He stood up. He didn't feel right. He didn't know where to go. His mind felt scrambled and confused. He felt dizzy and nauseous. Something wasn't right. He heard a ringing in his ears. He coldness washed over him sending chills up his spine. He just felt weird and lost. The room was really bright unlike the basement. His hand went to his forehead and pushed back his hair. He didn't even want to do that. He walked forward even though he didn't want to. It was like someone was controlling him. He opened a large steel door. He walked out to the house. He opened the door and there was Sidney. Dipper slapped Sidney's face hard. "WHAT THE HECK DIPPER!?" Sidney screamed as she rubbed her cheek. Dipper didn't know what was going on he was under someone's control. He didn't know who would do this. "I hate you SIDNEY! I never loved you! You are just some skinny, weak, and ugly girl!" Dipper said. Dipper's speech was being controlled too! Sidney began to cry and then it turned into a sob. Mabel walked in and saw Sidney sobbing in the corner with Dipper towering over her. "DIPPER! What was gotten into you?" Mabel said. Dipper didn't even acknowledge Mabel's presence. He still towered over Sidney. He then grabbed her waist and lifted her up above his head. He was about to throw Sidney down. "NOO! Please! No! Dipper!" Sidney pleaded. Sidney tried to kick and struggle out of Dipper's grasp. It was no use. All of a sudden Mabel punched Dipper in the stomach. Dipper dropped Sidney onto the couch before falling face first. Mabel rushed to Sidney's side trying to aid her. Dipper got up and acted really strange. His eyes were bloodshot red. Smoke poured out of his mouth. Sparks crackled around his body. Mabel punched him again except he blocked her attack. His grip on Mabel's hand tightened forcing her to the floor. Dipper towered over Sidney and Mabel. He was about to grab them but a chair flew in his direction and knocked him out. Dipper fell down and was now unconscious. Wendy stood at the door. She panted and coughed. She was desperate for air. "What happened to Dipper?!" Sidney and Mabel asked. "I was controlling him." Wendy said between pants. "You almost made him kill us!" Mabel said. "No, I didn't I was controlling him until the part where Mabel came in. I lost control and accidentally made him pick up Sidney." Wendy explained. "Why did he spark and what happened to his eyes." Mabel asked. "Don't forget the SMOKE!" Sidney said. "Mabel punched him right into the device where I was controlling him. Mabel accidentally set it to pure anger mode." Wendy said. "What happened?" Dipper said just waking up. "NOTHING!" Wendy said. Sidney was about to tell him but Wendy stopped her. "Let him continue working for me!" Wendy whispered to Sidney and Mabel. Sidney and Mabel nodded. Wendy soon walked out.

**A/N Ohhhh! Was Wendy using MAGIC?! Sidney will learn about the true things of Gravity Falls in the next chapter by Mabel and DIPPER!**


	18. Gobblewonker and MAGIC!

A searing heat swept over Gravity Falls. The heat made everyone sweat. The heat was unbearable. The public pool had closed down. Dipper woke up in a pool of sweat. He checked on Sidney who was still sleeping. She had the covers pulled up so he pulled them off so she wouldn't get heat-stroke. He let her sleep as he went into the kitchen. He turned on all the fans in different rooms. Dipper had an idea to help aid in the cooling process for Mabel and Sidney. He went into Mabel's room first. He placed a cold and moist paper towel on her forehead. He then did the same with Sidney. Dipper didn't want to turn on the oven because it would make it way too hot. He poured orange juice into 3 glasses and put them in the freezer because they wouldn't wake up for 4 more hours. He decided clean up something. He changed the tablecloth. He put his bed sheets and pillow cases in the washing machine. He scrubbed the counters and mopped the kitchen floor. He swept up all the dust and vacuumed. He washed the windows and sorted the unsorted foods until Sidney woke up. She walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning Dipper! It's a real scorcher out there." Sidney said. "Good Morning Sidney!" Dipper said. He passed her a cup of frozen orange juice that she ate with a spoon. Mabel walked in and said her good mornings. Dipper passed her the other frozen juice before eating his own. "So why don't we go to the falls today?" Dipper asked. "Sure!" Sidney said. "YEAH!" Mabel said. Mabel rushed to get her swimsuit. Sidney went to get her bikini. Dipper got on his swimming trunks. Dipper packed up the Mystery Cart careful to hid the surprise from Sidney. Mabel got into the back. Sidney called shotgun. Dipper drove. They approached the falls. Water cascaded down a large mountain. A large blob shaped lake at the bottom. Dipper and Sidney walked up the mountain while Mabel was in the lake. Dipper had set up a picnic. He brought sandwiches and sodas. He also brought desserts. Once, they were finished they decided to swim with Mabel. Sidney dived of the mountain into the deep part of the lake. Dipper jumped into the lake in a cannonball pose. The water was cold and murky. Sidney screamed and pointed into the water. They realized Mabel had vanished. The real gobblewonker began to chase after Dipper and Sidney who were swimming away desperately. Dipper helped Sidney onto a small wooden boat. Dipper and Sidney paddled away but it was no use. The gobblewonker took a bite of their boat. The boat sank and Dipper resurfaced. No Sidney. Dipper went into the water wondering where Sidney was. She was drowning. Dipper made a desperate grab. All Sidney could remember was Dipper grabbing on to her. A gray flash appeared and her and Dipper were gone like Mabel. They awoke. Before them stood Mabel who was crying. She stopped crying when she saw them. She hugged them. Sidney looked at Dipper. He was soaked and had seaweed all over him. A loud roar pierced the silence. They looked to see the Gobblewonker stomping around. Mabel hid behind a rock. Dipper hid behind a stalagmite. Sidney didn't know where to hide. The gobblewonker swept it's head to Sidney. The gobblewonker roared in her face. The monster was about to take a bite out of her. A stalactite fell down onto the gobblewonker. The gobblewonker was dead. "GRABBLING HOOK SAVES AGAIN!" Mabel said revealing a grabbling hook. Dipper, Sidney, and Mabel swam for the rest of the day. "Ahh! A great time with my great lady and my twin." Dipper said after getting out of the water. "Soooo, what is was the monster? Is it because of magic or something?" Sidney asked. "I knew this day would come. Sidney, this town is not what it seems. There are monsters and magical things that I can't explain." Dipper explained. "Then why don't you study these monsters or something?" Sidney asked. 'I did until I met you. You are a lot more important to me than that stuff will ever be." Dipper said. Dipper revealed a journal with a six-fingered hand that had 3 on it's palm. "This is how I used to figure out how to put up with these things." Dipper explained. "It's all true Sidney." Mabel said. "I used magic to reinforce the house." Dipper explained. "I couldn't let you get hurt. I used magic to sense the storm to keep you safe." Dipper said.

**A/N DIPPER CONFESSED ALL ABOUT HIS MAGIC AND JOURNAL!**


	19. Mab-Controlled

Sidney was shocked at the sudden reveal of magic. Once they got back Sidney said she had to go for a few moments. Sidney stormed to Wendy's house. She practically ripped the door open. Wendy sat on the couch sipping from the Pitt Cola can. "Did you steal Dipper's journal in order to control him!?" Sidney yelled out. "Of course I did." Wendy said. Sidney punched Wendy's stomach. Wendy doubled over in pain. "Sis, I think you living with Dipper is getting to you. Move back in with mom." Wendy said still in pain. Sidney head butted Wendy's stomach. Wendy fell over. "Ok that's it." Wendy said. She grabbed Sidney's wrist and started to pull her to Sidney's mom's house. "Let go of me!" Sidney screamed and struggled. Dipper walked behind a tree. He held a can of hairspray. "Let go of her! NOW!" Dipper said to Wendy. "What are you gonna do with that." Wendy asked. Dipper took out a lighter and sprayed hairspray on the flame. The makeshift flamethrower made Wendy drop Sidney and run. Wendy darted into the forest before disappearing in the foliage. Sidney ankle was twisted. She couldn't walk. Dipper turned her back to her. Before she could question anything Dipper told her to get on his back. Sidney did as told and climbed onto Dipper's back. She wrapped her arms loosely around Dipper's neck. Every few minutes Dipper would make sure she was ok. The trip was making her sleepy. Her eyes felt as heavy as weights. They fluttered open and closed. She was slowly falling asleep. She heard Dipper's voice say "Sidney? Are you ok? Sidney!". Sidney was soon asleep. In her dream she was running through the forest along with Dipper. The air was cool and the leaves were a bright green. The soil was fresh and moist. The grass was a vibrant green. Each blade was jeweled with the early morning dew. Dipper and Sidney just ran until they were sweating. They sat underneath a tall pine. They sipped out of their sports bottles. The water was refreshing. It quenched her thirst and cooled her down. She woke up in the living room of her and Dipper's house. Dipper was waiting for her to wake up. "Are you ok?" Dipper asked Sidney. "Yes, but my ankle hurts like crazy!" Sidney replied. Dipper put an ice pack on her ankle. Sidney let out a relieved sigh. The pain seemed to diminish to almost nothing. Mabel burst through the door. "Hey Ma-" Sidney said being cut off by Mabel. "Well, Well, Well it's Dipper Pines." Mabel said. Her voice sounded different. Dipper recognized the voice. It was Jeff. "I told you not to get in the way Dipper!" Mabel said in Jeff's voice. Mabel was being controlled. A spark appeared on her finger. Mabel shot the spark at lamp. The blinked as she talked before the bulb exploded. Spark flew everywhere. Mabel shot a spark at a notebook. Mabel's picture was drawn on. The picture started to move and the setting of the picture changed to a wedding with Mabel marrying every gnome. The book all of a sudden caught fire. The fire burned the book to ashes. The ashes blew into Dipper's eyes. He fell back. Sidney was surprised to see Mabel lift Dipper up like Dipper had lifted her. Sidney couldn't do anything but watch. Mabel threw Dipper into a wall. The pictures landed on Dipper. Mabel kicked Dipper's chest. He let out a hurt groan. Sidney couldn't watch the fight. Mabel punched his face. Blood squirted out of his nose. He couldn't do much to stop it. Dipper attempted to get up but Mabel shoved him back. Sidney had to help. She got up on the sprained ankle. It hurt so bad. She walked over to Dipper. Dipper shook his head like telling her she shouldn't have gotten up. Mabel was about to punch Dipper again but Sidney punched her. Mabel turned to Sidney. Mabel tackled Sidney to the floor. Sidney's ankle hurt so much but she had to save Dipper. Mabel started to punch at Sidney but Sidney blocked each attack. Mabel hit her once. It was like her strength was upped by 4 times the original. Sidney looked at Dipper who was just about to get up. Mabel punched Sidney as she looked. Dipper was knocked out. Sidney started to see black with the agonizing pain. She too slipped into unconsciousness. She woke up back to back with Dipper and tied up. A mirror on either side. Sidney was heavily bruised and her hair was a mess. Dipper looked a lot worse. His hat was gone. His vest was torn and ripped. Dried blood still stuck to his face under his nose. He had a black eye and some teeth were missing. His hair was terribly messed up some straight yet others were fluffy. A voice of Jeff suddenly boomed across the room. "Welcome to the hour of torment." The voice said

**A/N Hey guys! Interesting? CODES! START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Skeletons and Torture

Dipper and Sidney gasped. "So Dipper, which one of you will get punched?" Mab-Jeff said. "I will." Dipper said. The punch was so hard Sidney could hear it. The punch was delivered to Dipper's stomach. Dipper groaned and tried to clutch his stomach but the ropes wouldn't let him. Sidney could tell the pain by Dipper's face. "So Sidney, which one of you will get cut by the knife?" Mab-Jeff said. "WHAT!?" Sidney screamed. "Don't worry the cut won't be fatal just the arm away from veins." Mab-Jeff explained. Sidney didn't want to feel the pain but Dipper was already is terrible shape. "PICK ME!" Dipper said trying to not get her any pain. "I will do it." Sidney said. Mab-Jeff lowered the knife about to cut it. All of a sudden Sidney was spun around making Dipper be cut instead. Dipper shrieked in pain. Blood squirted from his arm. "Dipper! I was gonna take it!" Sidney said. "I can't let you get hurt from what's my fault." Dipper said. Dipper then got an idea. He tackled Mab-Jeff. Sidney now was on top of Dipper's back. Dipper was using his shoulders like fists. The knife dropped to the floor. Sidney used her mouth to get the knife and cut the ropes. Sidney jumped up while Dipper stayed to fight Mab-Jeff. Sidney had an idea. She grabbed her backpack on the floor. The sweater she knitted with Mabel's help was lying inside. Sidney held up the sweater to Mabel. A spark appeared on Mabel. Dipper backed up. "Get out of my body, Jeff!" The Mabel part of Mab-Jeff screamed. "NEVER!" The Jeff part said. Mabel started to punch herself. She knocked her self around the room which Sidney recognized as the basement. "Dipper you have to knock me unconscious!" Mabel said. "I don't know Mabel." Dipper said. "DO IT!" Mabel demanded. Dipper grabbed a hardcover book and slammed it on Mabel's head. Mabel started to close her eyes. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. Mabel's body collapsed and every spark left it. "NO!" The sparks said as they left. The sparks crackled and then vanished. "Wow! That was different." Sidney said. "You said it Sid!" Dipper replied. "So Dipper can I see that journal again?" Sidney asked. Dipper took the journal out of the hidden compartment in the basement wall. "Here you go." Dipper said as he handed the worn book to her. Sidney flipped through the yellow pages. She stopped at one page. "Ah cu stu lan jed una?" Sidney uttered out from the book. A cold wind made Sidney and Dipper shiver. "What did you just read?" Dipper asked a little frightened. Sidney showed Dipper the page she read aloud. Dipper's face was serious and worried. "Uh Oh!" Dipper said. He slowly backed up and pulled Sidney with him. A loud ratting was heard. The rattling grew louder every 10 seconds. More rattling was heard. A army of skeletons appeared. Each equipped with a boney spear. The handle was made of bones yet the head was sharp metal. Sidney ran into a closet. She pressed her head up to listen. "Get back! You boney skeletons!" Dipper yelled. Sidney's head was almost impaled through the closet when a skeleton speared through the closet door. The closet door swung open revealing one of the moving skeletons. The skeleton's face was a dirty white with dirt clung to the sides. The eye sockets were empty and black. The skeleton had a scary boney grin with it's boney jaw. There was no nose or ears. Sidney gave the skeleton a punch to the head. It's head rolled off and hit the ground. The skull shattered into pieces. The body was still stand for a couple seconds before falling and shattering too. Dipper was punching the spine of another skeleton. The spine finally broke splitting it in half. After a few moments of epic fighting the skeletons were dead a second time. Dipper and Sidney were exhausted. Mabel finally woke up in a pile of bones. "What happened?" Mabel said rubbing her head. "Nothing, Nothing important." Sidney stated. Dipper nodded a sign of approval.

**No code this chapter next one PROMISE!**


	21. Metube and DIPPER IS DEAD?

Sidney was washing clothes. Mabel was fixing Dipper's vest. Dipper was trying to get a computer that he found in the house to work. When Mabel was finished the vest was good as new. Sidney brought the laundry up and sorted it. Dipper was still trying to fix the computer. He was almost finished. Mabel and Sidney were watching Duck-tective. Sidney liked the show so she watched it with Mabel once her work was done. Dipper came out and said the computer worked. Mabel rushed out of the room to the computer in the extra room that Dipper had found while he was dusting off a wall. The computer sat on a small wooden desk. A filing cabinet stood in the corner. Dipper and Sidney were alone in the living room. Sidney kissed Dipper's lips. Dipper got into it. After a minute they broke apart and watched more Duck-tective. Stan walked in. "Hello!" Stan said. Mabel came out. "GUYS METUBE IS AWESOME!" Mabel exclaimed. Stan left after a couple more minutes. Mabel was filming a video for Metube. "Hello World Sweaterlover here!" Mabel said. She did a bunch of dares and then finished it. She uploaded it and got maybe 10 views a day. She did these videos every week. Sidney was painting beautiful portraits. One was of a waterfall and lake. The other was of Dipper, Sidney, and Mabel hanging out. Dipper walked in with a pile of ironed clothes. He placed them down and kissed Sidney's forehead. He picked them up and went to sort. Sidney relaxed on the couch. Mabel was making another video. Dipper ran out. Flour covered his body. "GOT YOU DIPPER!" Mabel stormed out of the room holding a camera. Dipper looked pretty annoyed as Mabel laughed. Sidney had to bite her lip to avoid chuckling. "So Dipper, can we go on one those mystery hunts!" Sidney asked wanting to see the 'mysteries'. "I'm not sure, it's dangerous!" Dipper said. "Danger is my middle name!" Sidney replied. "I thought it was Jeans!" Dipper joked. "I didn't mean the real one!" Sidney said. "Ok you can go!" Dipper said. "You wanna go Mabel?" Sidney asked. "Ehhh, Naw I think I'll stay here." Mabel replied. She walked away. Dipper and Sidney started to gear up. Dipper grabbed a bunch of snacks like crackers and fruit snacks. He grabbed water bottles and a compass. He grabbed a couple sweaters and a multi-tool. Sidney grabbed anything they needed that Dipper didn't already grab. They walked out of the small house with a backpack each on their backs. Dipper held the number 3 journal. "We'll go to Cashmere's cave as they like to call it." Dipper said pointing to a dark cave in his journal. Sidney and Dipper walked through the fall air. The air was crisp and cool. The forest was overgrown and lonely. The occasional bird chirps and cracking branches seemed to make a song. Leaves whisked around the two's feet. Leaves rained down on the couple's head as they walked through the gentle forest. A cool breeze blew throughout the forest. Dipper and Sidney finally made it to the cave. Dipper grabbed a stick and lit it on fire with Sidney's matches. The fire lit up some of the cave walls. In the middle there was a nest. Dipper dropped the torch on accident and lit the nest. "Uh OH!" Dipper managed to choke out. "Who lit my PET"S NEST!" a voice said. Sidney and Dipper spun around to find a dark beast. The beast had dark beady eyes with a horrifying grin. Sharp fangs slipped out of it's mouth. It held a staff. The staff lit up a blueish white. The creature pointed it's staff at Sidney. Dipper jumped in the way as the creature shoot the staff. The staff's sparks hit Dipper and he didn't move. "Dipper?" Sidney cried out shaking him. "Dipper!" Sidney said still crying. Sidney looked at his chest. No signs of breathing. She noticed something his skin felt cold. "No! NOO!" Sidney screamed. Dipper didn't have a heartbeat or body warmth. No pulse or sign of breathing. He didn't move or talk. He didn't eye open his eyes.

**A/N AHHH! MAN! IS DIPPER DEAD? He isn't showing any signs of life! The code of this chapter is 19-9-4-14-5-25 19-14-15-11-5 9-19 20-8-5 18-5-1-12 7-9-18-12**

**It is in Numbers to letters! Solve to find who this story is based on!**


	22. Saved,Dogs and ROMANCE!

Dipper's body was lifeless and the creature was aiming it's staff at Sidney. This couldn't be happening. Mabel was not here. "If only you could help." Sidney said to Dipper's lifeless body. The creature's staff was fully charged about to strike Sidney. "If only I was Dipper." Sidney thought then she had a plan. The staff had missed the first shot and was charging for another. Sidney grabbed Dipper's lifeless body. She jumped behind a rock. The rock shielded her from the second attack. Sidney opened Dipper's backpack. She grabbed the multi-tool and grabbed her coil of rope. She dug through her backpack and found an old coat hanger. She kissed Dipper. His body began to warm up. He started to breathe again. His heartbeat and pulse came back. "Dip, you must attack the beast using this axe." Sidney said as she handed Dipper the axe she stole from Jenna. "What about you?" Dipper said. Sidney took off a necklace she wore and put it around his neck. "I'll come back for that necklace." Sidney said. Sidney kissed Dipper once more. She threw a rope on a rock formation below into a black pit. The hoop tightened and Sidney tied the other end to another rock formation. She grabbed the coat hanger. "Peace out!" Sidney said before zip lining into the darkness. Dipper was alone and a bit weak. He started to run. He dodged the power from the staff and hit the creature. The creature oozed a thick green liquid from the wound. Dipper was shocked to see the wound start to close up. The creature stomped the floor with the staff. The ground shook violently and Dipper fell back. The creature towered over him. The staff lit up red now. "This is the end! Sidney even ditched me!" Dipper thought. The ground suddenly broke beneath them. Dipper and the creature fell into darkness. A loud thump echoed through the cave. It was over. Dipper knew it. He was dead, toast, and finished. The air around him felt like wind. Dipper opened his eyes. He was swinging through darkness. The necklace around his neck was gone. Dipper looked up to see a striped shirt. He didn't see a face but he knew who it was. "Sidney!" Dipper said excitedly. They landed on a rocky ledge. The rocks below were jagged and pointed. A loud growl suddenly was audible and echoed through the cave. Sidney and Dipper looked to see to stony dogs. They let out a loud howl before lunging at them. They started to bark and chase Sidney and Dipper. Sidney ran and Dipper was a couple feet behind. They saw a small patch of light. Sidney ran through the small hole she heard a bang. "Oh no! Dipper not make it through?" Sidney thought she looked back to see Dipper and one dog. The other dog hit the wall. Sidney jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. She lifted herself to the branch and hung upside down. She grabbed Dipper's arm and lifted him up. The wolf bit the air where Dipper was. Sidney lifted Dipper next to her. The wolf started to growl and gnash it's teeth. It's eyes were fierce and green. The eyes glow bright in the seemingly dark forest yet it was only 6'o clock. Sidney and Dipper climbed up the full tree. Dipper grabbed the snacks. Dipper handed Sidney a huge bag of chips and a bag of fruit snacks. He got these things for himself out. He handed Sidney a water bottle. He got one for himself. The wolf howled every few seconds. Birds chirped a song almost romantic. A breeze rattled leaves. Branches creaked and snapped from nearby trees. The song was beautiful. Dipper and Sidney were eating chips and sipping their water. The moon soon showed it's pale and rocky face. The moon sparkled in the nearby lake that they found the gobblewonker in. The water from the waterfall cascaded down the rocky ledge of a tall mountain. The falling water made a hushed sound. Everything was beautiful and perfect. Although most trees were pine, the oaks and spruce cascaded down orange and yellow leaves. Sidney's eyes glistened in the moonlight. The air was as crisp and cool as earlier. The wind made some small and thin trees bend and dance like an acrobat. The scene was just too romantic to be real. It was real and not a dream. Sidney leaned in and Dipper leaned in too. They kissed under the moonlight. Everything felt magical. It was a long kiss. "I knew this was a good idea!" Sidney thought.

**A/N Romance and pardon me for the frozen reference how true love can thaw a frozen heart. So Knockout Dip is taking long break that will resume on 10/18/14 sorry for the inconvenience! The code for today is 1 8-5-1-18-20 23-9-20-8 14-15 12-15-22-5 9-19-14-'-20 1 8-5-1-18-20**

**Still in numbers to letters. Find out what this means next CHAPTER! Tell answer in reviews in case I made a mistake. I will tell what it should be in next chapter. Last Chapter Code: Sidney Snoke is the real girl!**


	23. NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER PART 1

The leaves were red and orange. The pines were still their everlasting green. The air was cool with the occasional breeze. Dipper poured apple cider into Sidney and Mabel's glass. He gave them each an apple cider doughnut. He grabbed cider and a doughnut for himself. They sat at the round table. They ate in almost complete silence. Mabel hardly saw the two kiss. They only really kissed when they were alone. Sidney wore a nice shirt with pink stripes on it. Her faded jeans were ripped in some places. Dipper wore his usual orange shirt and vest with now jeans instead of shorts. His hair was fluffy and mist concealed under his hat which hid the birthmark he told Sidney about. Sidney went down to wash her favorite shirt. She opened the door and stepped in. A large skeleton stayed in place. Sidney screamed and walked backwards. A bucket of something sticky fell on her favorite shirt. "GOTCHA!" Mabel said not realizing the soiled outfit. Sidney grunted angrily. She stormed out of the room angrily clutching the outfit. "DIPPER!" Sidney screamed out in anger. "What's the matter?" Dipper said. "Look what happened!" Sidney said lifting up the shirt with glue blotches covering. "Oh no! That's your favorite!" Dipper said. "Mabel played a stupid prank that ruined it!" Sidney said. "I will buy you a new one." Dipper said trying to calm her. "That's not that point!" Sidney said. "I don't understand." Dipper said confused. "First this then what! She covered you in flour!" Sidney said. "Ok but what do you want me to do!" Dipper said trying to defend Mabel. "Look Dipper, I'm sorry but you have to choose me or Mabel." Sidney said. "Sidney if I pick you, Mabel with have to move. If I choose Mabel I don't know what you will do." Dipper said. "Look Dipper I'm sorry but you have one day to choose. If you don't make up your mind I will go." Sidney said. Dipper couldn't think straight. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was the hardest decision he would have to make. The sunlight slowly faded. The stars and moon appeared in the black sky. Dipper tried to get out of it by pretending to sleep. It was no use. Sidney grabbed Dipper's arm and literally dragged him to her room. The room was painted red with yellow and blue stripes. The bed was green with purple stripes. The covers were pink with orange stripes. A desk stood in the corner. A small dresser was next to the wall. A window looked out into the forest. "So what is your choice?" Sidney asked Dipper. "I don't know!" Dipper said hoping he could get one more chance. "Dipper I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." Sidney said depressed. "What?" Dipper said. "You heard me." Sidney said. Dipper was on the verge of tears. Sidney quickly rushed out of the room. "I'll pick up my belongings later." Sidney called out before opening the door. Sidney let out a small cry. She opened the door and raced out. The cry turned to a sob. "Where did I go wrong?" Dipper said crying then sobbing. He slept in her bed that night. Her pillow smelled like her shampoo. Dipper was sad and depressed. He went into his room. He shut off the lights and locked the door. Knocks wouldn't get him to even respond. Dipper just sat down or slept. He wouldn't come out even to eat. He stayed in there 3 days. Mabel could sometimes here the faint crying from Dipper. Mabel didn't know what happened. She never saw Sidney since Dipper locked himself up. Mabel didn't know what to do.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness I just wanted to not give up TMI! The code for today is 12-15-22-5 3-1-14 20-21-18-14 9-14-20-15 8-1-20-5**

**1-19 6-1-19-20 1-19 8-1-20-5 3-1-14 20-21-18-14 9-14-20-15 12-15-22-5. **

**Still numbers to letters. Find out what this means next chapter. Review with answer to verify if it is right! Last Code: A heart with no love isn't a heart!**


	24. Suicide and Trash!

Dipper heard a tiny knock on the door to his bedroom. It had been 4 days since he locked himself up in here. He was hungry and thirsty but he didn't want to show his face. He ignored the knocks again. He placed his rope tied into a noose on his bedside dresser. "I can't kill myself." he thought. The knocks wouldn't stop. He still ignored them. He placed an empty pill bottle on his bedside cabinet too. He wouldn't kill himself in any way. The pill bottle tipped over. The knocks still kept up. He unlocked the door hoping they would stop. He wouldn't open it or talk to anyone. The knocks kept going on and on and on. "They haven't heard the door unlock." Dipper thought. Dipper decided to sleep. It may keep out the sounds. He threw his pillow and blankets off the bed. "I don't deserve a pillow or my blankets" Dipper thought. He went into his bed. He closed his eyes trying to imagine happy things. His dreams were filled with bad memories. The door opened with a loud creak. Mabel stepped in. She saw the pill bottle and Dipper lying in bed. "NO!" Mabel shrieked. "No! No! NO!" Mabel repeatedly shrieked. "I'm too late." Mabel said crying loud. The crying intruded Dipper's dream. Dipper opened his eyes. Dipper saw Mabel's back and she was crying. He got out of bed quietly. He put a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around. Mabel hugged Dipper tightly. "DIPPER! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Mabel cried out. Joy filled Mabel. She continued hugging him. "What?! Why would I be dead?" Dipper said. Mabel pointed to the empty pill bottle. "OH!" Dipper said realizing his mistake. Mabel kept hugging him. "Why did you lock yourself up in the first place? Where is Sidney? IS SHE DEAD?!" Mabel asked. "No, we broke up." Dipper said sadly. 'WHAT WHY?!" Mabel said. "She had enough of your pranks and told me to pick you or her. I couldn't pick she broke up with me." Dipper said almost crying. He was silent for a few minutes.

Sidney didn't know where to go. Her mother was dead from the storm and her house was destroyed. She didn't come for her belongings. She couldn't stay in the house. Dipper probably wouldn't want her in. She had broken his heart. Sidney had to sleep alone in the forest. She didn't know where Wendy lived. She couldn't ask a stranger. She was hopeless. Dipper and Mabel were making a plan for Dipper to win back Sidney. Dipper snuck into an old abandoned building to find what he was looking for. He jumped up onto a dumpster. Dipper smelled the putrid smell of trash. He climbed the escape ladder. The escape stairs were loose and creaky. A loud roar pierced through the air. Dipper had to cover his ears. Dipper ran up into the tall building. A small stag was setup with instruments. A putrid smell entered the room. Dipper slowly turned around to see a beast made of garbage. Metal made out his claws and his eyes were tires. The monster roared in Dipper's face. Trash came out of it's mouth and hit Dipper's face. The monster slashed Dipper's torso with it's metal claws. His vest and shirt were ripped and blood trickled out. Dipper fell back in pain. The monster then picked up Dipper and threw him onto the stage. Dipper landed hard on the small wooden stage. Dipper grabbed drumsticks and impaled the trash creature with them. Not much happened but the creature fell back. Dipper grabbed a bass drum and smashed it over the creatures head. Dipper used cymbals to smash the trash creature's head. The head was smashed but it grew back. The tuba was able to blow the creature's head clean off. Dipper ran out to the fire escape. He had escaped. All of a sudden the floor dropped beneath him. He held onto the railing still up. "Oh-Uh" Dipper thought. He noticed he was above Killer Sand. It was deep quicksand. There is no way to get out once you're in. Dipper noticed the railing was about to break off. The monster came out and saw Dipper. It ran across only to fall into the hole and into the Killer Sand. Dipper was about to fall. "No Hope" Dipper thought.

**A/N OHHHHH THE CLIFFHANGER DOUH! The code is very short but it is 8-15-16-5 6-15-18 5-22-5-18-25-20-8-9-14-7**

**Find out what this means next chapter. The code last chapter was: Love can turn into hate as fast as hate can turn into love. Both of these will be next chapter!**


	25. Together forever and secrets

The railing broke. Dipper plunged into the Killer Sand. He rapidly started to sink. Dipper was waist deep already. His shirt now covered in the quicksand. The quicksand bubbled and cracked as Dipper sunk inside. Dipper's mouth was now covered. Dipper saw a red and green shirt before blacking out. He woke up. Hot cocoa next to him and he was in his bed. Sidney walked in. "SIDNEY! What are you doing here?" Dipper said surprised. "Who do you think saved you? Wendy?" Sidney joked. "Oh right" Dipper said. "Look Dipper I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you!" Sidney said. Sidney leaned in. Dipper leaned in. Just then Mabel slammed open the door. The two split apart. Mabel noticed what they were about to do. "Oops! Sorry!" Mabel said as she walked back out and shut the door. Sidney leaned back in. Dipper leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks Sidney!" Dipper said. "No, thank you for forgiving me!" Sidney said. Sidney and Dipper kissed again. The days turned normal as normal as can be in Gravity Falls. Sidney started to cook for the house. Dipper fixed and did cleaning. Mabel was doing videos or doing the laundry. The sun poured into the kitchen. It was almost tangible. The sun warmed up the house. Dipper, Sidney, and Mabel did their home school work. Sidney and Dipper went out for a jog around town. The town looked beautiful. The sidewalk was paved with golden and orange leaves. Dipper and Sidney walked by the stores. They smelled a great fragrance. They stopped in front of a bakery. Cookies and cupcakes were in a small display case. Doughnuts and halfmoons were neatly arranged in a display case too. Dipper bought some doughnuts and Sidney bought some cupcakes. Dipper and Sidney arrived at night and gave Mabel some of the sweets. They all ate at the table. Sidney brought out a chicken. Mabel licked her lips and ate a piece of the chicken. Dipper ate his piece. Sidney finally sat down and ate hers. They all had Pitt Cola to wash it down. Dipper and Mabel went to bed early because tomorrow was work. Sidney stayed up for a little longer. "I hope Wendy doesn't try one of those dangerous things again. " Sidney thought before falling asleep. The next day Dipper and Mabel went to work. Dipper was chopping wood while Mabel raked the leaves and cleaned up trash around outside. They were done and got $48 each. They went home and slept through most of the day. When they woke up they ate some food and drunk some soda. They watched tv as the sun set. The moonlight seemed light. The stars spread across the sky like confetti. The full moon showed it's pale face. Dipper and Sidney stepped out into the moonlight. They climbed up to the roof. They held hands at the peak of the little house. The stars and moon glistened in Sidney's eyes. Sidney looked at Dipper and smiled. Dipper couldn't help but stare. "You look beautiful!" Dipper said. Sidney laughed. "You look nice too Dipping Sauce!" Sidney said. "How did you know about that?" Dipper asked. "Mabel told me. I like it Sir. Dipping Sauce." Sidney said and laughed. Dipper looked into Sidney's glistening eyes. "Dipper, I will never leave you again!" Sidney said then she kissed Dipper. "Me neither!" Dipper said. "Mabel told me how depressed you were." Sidney said. "I love you Sidney!" Dipper said. "I know and I love you too!" Sidney said and she kissed Dipper again. Fireworks shot off. The bright flashes of color lit the sky. Green, blue, and red fireworks launched into the sky and exploded into a splash like a paint blob. Sidney smiled and snuggled up next to Dipper. Her head on his chest she fell asleep. She felt Dipper carry her off to bed after an hour or so. Dipper gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Sid" Dipper said before closing the door. Dipper turned to Mabel's room and opened it to see her asleep. "Goodnight Mabel!" Dipper whispered. He went to sleep. He didn't know Sidney was up. She quietly walked to her bookshelf. "Now to my greatest secret!" Sidney said quietly. She took a book out and the bookcase door opened. She looked both ways before stepping in. "No one can ever know!" Sidney said before she closed the door behind her.

**OHHH THE CLIFFHANGER DUH! Sorry can't tell you her secret yet. Wait till next chapter! The code for today is 2-9-12-12 23-1-19 1 13-9-19-20-1-11-5**

**Find out what this means next chapter. Last chapter code was HOPE FOR EVERYTHING!**


	26. Sidney's secret (not quite the full)

The day was getting longer and Sidney was nowhere to be seen. There was not even a sign of her leaving. The door was still locked like last night. There was no notes. She wasn't in her bedroom. She was nowhere to be seen. Dipper was greatly worried. Every moment she was gone he felt more fear sink in like venom. He feared for her. He knew that the forest was crazy and unforgiving. Dipper knew she wouldn't have left him for someone else or she didn't like him. Dipper still took great care of Mabel but was still worried. Dipper crept into her bedroom. Dipper looked for some clues. He pulled out almost every book out of the bookcase. He stopped at one book. The spine read 'Mythen und Monstern'. Dipper knew Sidney knew nothing about German. He slowly pulled out the book. The book was attached to a string. A large door opened in the bookcase. "Woah" Dipper muttered to himself. Dipper poked his head in. The smell of mildew infiltrated his nose. It was a staircase. Spiders climbed up and down the stone walls. Webs and cracks were very often. Dipper noticed that everything was almost pitch back yet there was a small light at the bottom. Dipper saw a light switch. He flipped it on. No power or lights. "Oh well" Dipper thought as he took his first step down the stairs. He took another step. The door closed behind him.

Step after step the suspense was killing him. He sweated and breathed heavily. As he got closer to the light the mildew smell was replaced to an old book smell. He heard someone working furiously. Dipper step on a step only to find out it was slippery. Dipper fell down the eight more steps into a wooden floor. "Whose there?!" A familiar female voice said. "I said who is there!" The voice demanded. Dipper couldn't speak he was shocked. "Whoever you are don't make me use physical force!" The voice said. "Fine have it your way! I will get you." The voice said. Dipper knew that the person couldn't see well neither could he. He raced behind a bookcase. The light moved closer and closer to them. "REVEAL YOURSELF!" The voice said angrily. Dipper slowly stepped out. A kick was sent to his stomach. Dipper flew back into the wall. "Dipper?" The voice said. Dipper looked up to see Sidney standing in front of him. "Sorry about that I have very secretive work down here. I will explain but first wanna see what my machine does?" Sidney said. "Sure!" Dipper said. Sidney flipped a switch on a weird machine. Lights blinked and the engine roared to life. Smoke billowed out and the world turned black and white. Bill appeared. "No not again!" Sidney said.

**A/N Sorry for the break! Technical Difficulties! Code is 18-15-12-12-5-18-3-15-1-19-20-5-18!**

**Last code: Bill was a mistake!**


	27. Roller coaster of DEATH

Sidney and Dipper were in shock. "What's the matter Pine tree and Llama? Did the triangle get your tongue?" Bill teased.

"No! Not Bill!" Dipper choked out. "Yep Pine tree it's me!" Bill replied. "Did you miss me?" Bill asked. "NO!" Sidney finally said. "Well you two were digging too deep in my plan...AGAIN!" Bill said. "So?" Dipper asked. "I have to 'get rid of you'"Bill replied. "No!" Sidney and Dipper said together. "Yep! Well let's go!" Bill said. The floor dropped from under them. Sidney and Dipper fell in. All they could hear was Bill's laugh. Sidney felt her body start to stretch out. She couldn't see, feel, smell or breath. Nothingness surrounded her. Sidney's body continued to stretch and couldn't feel her heartbeat or her warm breath. Sidney couldn't see or feel Dipper. Sidney then felt a warmth wash over her. Bright orange flame covered her. The heat was intense and Sidney was in slight pain. The fire stopped and Sidney was shoved through the darkness. The darkness broke like glass. Sidney stood up. Sidney had traveled to a roller coaster. The sun was bright and hot. Dipper was in the seat next to hers. It seemed a lot better than traveling there until Bill showed up. "Life is a roller coaster. Now you two's life literally will be a roller coaster. The coaster lurched foreword slowly. Sidney sat in shock. "One more thing, this ride is forever!" Bill said. Bill threw down a huge electricity ball at the control panel. The panel sparked and was destroyed. The coaster gained some much speed Dipper and Sidney had to grab onto the cart. The coaster wildly twisted and turned. Sidney and Dipper were being smashed into the walls of the cart. The coaster went up a small hill causing Sidney and Dipper to be bumped into the air yet were held back by the harness. Sidney and Dipper tugged at the harness. After a bit they came off. Sidney and Dipper flew into the air. Sidney grabbed Dipper who grabbed the harness keeping them from being falling off. The coaster was wild. Ineffable fear sank into Sidney when she realized the coaster was going to fall apart. "Nooooo! Sidney managed to scream out. Sparks flew wildly and disappeared just as easily. The coaster creaked. Sidney and Dipper were flung from side to side as the cart sped up faster and faster. Dipper still held on tightly and Sidney did the same to Dipper. "Dipper! If we die I just want you to know I always love you!" Sidney said. "Me too!" Dipper said. The coaster then went up a huge mountain. "This is it!" Sidney said. The coaster fell apart. Dipper tired to hold on but couldn't. Sidney and Dipper were falling from over 500 feet and there was nothing they could do about it. "Goodbye world" Dipper thought.

**a/n Hey guys very interesting! So this is certainly a plot change. Here is your code**

**20-8-5 5-14-4?!**

**last code: Roller coaster**


	28. The end!

Dipper and Sidney crashed into the ground. The cart then smashed into Dipper. Sidney was half buried in dirt. Sidney opened her eyes. She started to dig herself out more and more. She saw Dipper crushed under the cart. Sidney dug herself out and moved to Dipper's side. "Dipper? Are you ok?" Sidney said trying to get Dipper to open his eyes. Dipper slowly opened his eyes. "Judging by I am crushed and I have a constant pain in my back, I am not exactly doing the best." Dipper said. Sidney pushed the heavy cart with all her might. After a few moments the cart tipped off. "Thank you." Dipper said as he got up. Dipper brushed off some of the dirt. Sidney got a good look at Dipper. His condition wasn't so bad. His vest was torn and his shirt was stained with dirt but no harm on himself. Sidney didn't look bad at all just some **dirt** stains. "I think we should go that way." Dipper said pointing to the vast forest. Sidney **and** Dipper slowly walked into the forest. The pine trees swayed gently. "How did we survive?" Sidney asked. "I'm not- wait we can't die in the dreamscape!" Dipper said. "Ok" Sidney said. "Why did you make the machine? Did you want to summon Bill?" Dipper asked. "It was an identity test to know who the author is. It didn't work correctly. I wonder why did it summon Bill instead." Sidney explained. "Ok I get most of that." Dipper said. "Why is there a oak leaf when it's only pine trees here?" Sidney said pointing to a oak leaf. Dipper picked up the leaf but it turned into a sand-like material. The 'leaf' poured through his hand. "It's like a simulation!" Sidney exclaimed. Dipper hit a tree but it was only a hologram. "Woah!" Dipper said. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Sidney asked. " I'm not sure!" Dipper said as he stepped into a patch of mud. Dipper quickly sank into the mud. "Dipper!" Sidney said reaching her hand out. It was no use. Dipper sunk into the mud. Sidney knew there was only one way. Sidney dove into the mud. Dipper was sinking and sinking more and more. Sidney grabbed his leg. They both passed out. They woke up each in Dipper's bed. Sidney's head was nestled on Dipper's chest. "How in the world?" Sidney asked. "I don't know nor do I want to." Dipper said. Sidney took her head off Dipper's chest. "Hey sleepyheads!" Mabel said coming into the room. "You did this?" Sidney said. "Well you two were sleeping under a tree. Also I thought you cuddling with Dipper was cuter!" Mabel said with a smile. "Ok? Little weirded out by that last part." Dipper said. "How long were we gone?" Sidney asked. "You two were never gone. You were under the tree." Mabel said confused. "Was it a dream?" Sidney asked Dipper. "Technically yes since we were in the dreamscape." Dipper tried to explain. "You guys hungry? I got some food!" Mabel said. "Sure!" Sidney and Dipper said together. They ate grilled cheese sandwiches and drank cold Pitt Cola.

**A/N You really thought I would end my favorite story? Never! Literally this story will never be completed. Here is your code sorry for the shortness! 12-9-22-5**

Last code was The end?!


	29. Sick and Missing

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Sidney and Mabel were terribly sick. Dipper didn't know what was wrong not even doctors knew. Sidney or Mabel couldn't even get out of bed without falling over. Dipper took well care of them. They got some new medicine that would start to make them feel better. Dipper heard Sidney's weak voice ask for him. "Yes?" Dipper asked as he walked into her room. "I'm sorry to bother you but I'm pretty hungry." Sidney said. "You or Mabel can never bother me!" Dipper said. "Thanks Dip, You're the best boyfriend ever!" Sidney said. Dipper gave Sidney a small kiss on the forehead and walked out. He took out a frozen pizza and out it into the oven. Dipper's watch rang indicating it was time for medicine. Dipper grabbed two cans of Pitt Cola and headed to Sidney's room. Dipper took a pill out of Sidney's nightstand and gave her it and one of the sodas. He walked to Mabel's room. He gently woke her up and gave her a pill. Dipper handed her a drink."You are the best brother ever!" Mabel said grinning. "I'm gonna get you guys your pizza!" Dipper said. Dipper walked back into the kitchen and opened the oven. The pizza smelled great and the cheese was even sticking off the sides. All of a sudden paper flew off tables and counters. Chairs moved around and the lights flickered. A notepad nearby had the words "Her soul is mine!" scribbled angrily in red. "Who?" Dipper thought. Sidney's door slammed shut. Dipper put the pizza down and went to her door. The door was locked. "Sidney! Sidney! Open up please!" Dipper screamed as he pounded on the door. Dipper heard screaming and breaking. "NEVER!" A demonic voice said. Dipper heard a tearing sound. Dipper stepped back and looked at the door. Claw marks were scraped into the light wood. The door opened. Dipper fell in the room. The room was a wreck now. Sidney's bed sheets were on the floor. Pillows were on the ground all over. Clothes were scattered amongst the floor. The lamp was knocked over and broken. Dipper noticed Sidney's window. It was wide open letting in the moonlight. The sky was dark and spotted with bright stars. The moon was full and crickets chirped. The night was slightly peaceful. Sidney was missing. Dipper didn't know where to find her./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongI'm so sorry for lack of updates. School is tough. Code is 6-9-14-4! This one is the first letter to a sentence that will be in every chapter for a week or so. Last code was live strong/p 


	30. Ghosts

Dipper was devastated. Sidney was gone to who knows where. Dipper looked into the night sky. A wispy white light soared across the sky. Dipper cried softly. He needed to help. He went back in the house. Dipper walked into Mabel's room. "Mabel this is super important! Just stay here and it will all be over!" Dipper said. "What? What is happening?" Mabel asked. "Sidney was taken!" Dipper said. Dipper quickly carried Mabel to the bookcase and activated the door. Dipper carried Mabel down the steps into the room. "Stay here and don't touch anything!" Dipper warned then sped away. Dipper grabbed all the supplies he would need. Dipper stepped out into the cold night. The cool air was almost tangible. Dipper came across a dilapidated house. The wind seemed to whisper at him harshly. The shutters of the old house banged against the faded wood. The house was already a nightmare without any ghosts or monsters. The door was heavily boarded as were the windows. Black and broken shutters banged in the wind. The windows that were not boarded were broken. Trash cans were tipped over on the lawn. Vines and plants ran down the sides of the broken wood. Dipper went to the door. He pulled as hard as he can. The door didn't budge. Dipper went into anger mode thinking about Sidney being trapped. Dipper grabbed the knob and literally yanked off the wooden door. Dipper stepped into the living room. A tattered couch sat in the middle on top of a faded rug. A smashed tv was on the floor. The coffee table was flipped over. Dipper walked into the kitchen. Some tiles were missing or cracked. The stove was on. The flames seemed to dance and flicker to a beat. Dipper tried to turn it off but the knob broke off. The flames rocketed around the room. The dining table flipped over. The oven exploded launching Dipper into the wall. Dipper looked down to see metal sticking out of his leg. Dipper tried to yell but no words came out. The room was on fire and Dipper was trapped with a injured leg. The doors closed and locked ensuring no escape. The smoke was the worst. The black and thick fog had a bitter taste when he breathed. Dipper couldn't move. The floor broke under him just as the flames were about to reach his body. Dipper only fell about 7 feet. Dipper was sitting in a basement with the lights blinking. A blurry little girl sat in a rocking chair. "Do you wanna play?" The little girl asked in a sweet voice. Dipper didn't respond. "My name is Mary! Do you want to play?" Mary said still rocking. Dipper still didn't speak. "Do you want to play!?" Mary repeated in an aggressive tone. The lights blacked out. The sound of child music ringed throughout the basement. Dipper looked around only to find darkness. Mary appeared in front of him. Her face was badly burned. Mary's eyes were pure white and were bleeding. Mary had horrifying claws and sharp teeth. Mary bit down on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper screamed in pain. Dipper felt the dripping he always hated. Mary then slashed her claws on his chest. More dripping. Again and again Dipper was slashed. The lights blinked on to reveal that Mary was gone. In fact the rocking chair was gone too. Sidney sat in the middle of the room. Sidney was tied up and gagged. Dipper knew the slash marks were still there and bleeding. Sidney struggled and tried to yell out something that wasn't audible. A mirror next to Sidney shattered. The light blinked off then turned on quickly. Dipper felt a spine-tingling coldness. Whispers seemed to say "Her soul is mine!". Dipper turned his head looking for the ghost. Dipper didn't care about his bleeding chest or leg. Dipper saw a ghostly spirit in white. It looked a lot like Mary but taller and bony. Dipper looked into her eyes. There were none just sockets.

**A/N Happy halloween! Sorry for not posting but I am going on a spree today! The code is 19-20-1-14'19**


End file.
